A Moment Too Late
by PurpleBlueberry
Summary: While Law is trying to stay alive, Corazon is fighting with time. One-shot.


**Hey guys! I've been absent for quite some time, been busy with my book and stuff but unfortunately I'M BACK. I've been obsessing about Law and Roci for some time now and no matter how hard I try I can't ship them. That, and hate Doffy. (Everything he does is flawless οωο.) They're too Father and son for me to ship. I want to give you a heads up cuz I'm currently working on some MarcoxAce. DoflaDile is my otp but marcoxAce is fucking gorgeous. And KidLaw. And ofc ZoSan. And SaboxAce.**

**I'll shut up now.**

**(Pssst. All characters belong to our lord and savior Oda.)**

* * *

**A Moment Too Late**

He had to hurry. Law was waiting and time was precious. Very precious. The little guy had trouble breathing and he was coughing up blood, black, sticky blood. His eyes were hazy with fever, fighting with nails and teeth to remain open. He was left out in the cold, the poor thing, while Rosinante was dashing through the snow, careful not to fall too much.

His figure stood out against the white canvas, but being a spy meant that he knew how to mingle with the shadows, even with his clumsiness. All the times he had snuck under Akainu's nose during the night, damn dog wouldn't just sleep. Roci vaguely wondered what his Marine friends, his family, would say upon hearing that he had delayed their plans all because of a dying kid. It was that kid he was trying to save and he really hoped that at least Garp would understand, having one son and two grandsons. He realized he didn't care. All that mattered was Law's life. It was more important than Doflamingo's madness. Law was a child, he had years to live. He wanted to become a fine doctor and maybe meet a nice girl and have a family. Law liked readheads, the feisty ones that didn't kid around a lot. He was a serious boy, and a very clever one. Rosinante was proud. Daddy proud.

The quiet bubble moved with the User, always behind guards, with a knife at hand, cutting fine throats without much of a sigh. By the time they had realized the presence of an intruder, the snow had already been dyed red. It went fine with the blue sky above his head. He looked up and saw little strings forming something like a cage, a very delicate prison. It was Doflamingo. The bastard was here already. Rosinante moved. He had to hurry.

He swiftly moved behind destroyed walls and skinny trees, afraid that his deafening breathing would break the boundaries of his bubble. His painted lips were pressed closed together. One more step and he fell down, tumbling like a black ball of feathers. They found him. But Rosinante was fast, he had to be! He took them all out a moment before Diamante and that worthless soprano showed up. It only took two minutes for the barely alive pirates to mumble the name of the culprit. After that Rosinante started running even faster.

At one point, when the Ope Ope no Mi was about to slip from his sweaty fingers, he stopped. Sitting with his back turned at him was Doflamingo, hands of his knees and head in them. Rosinante remained there, utterly frozen, while watching his brother. He clenched the kinfe he was holding, not caring that he was squeezing the blade, thinking how easily would Doflamingo's throat be cut. Then blood would leak out and make the white snow crimson. His own blood. That's right. They shared the same blood. They were brothers after all. The handsome, adorable, brilliant and charismatic Donquixote Brothers. Doflamingo, the heir to the family, with his sharp wit and ability to charm everyone, the abnormally, even for the Celestian Dragons, cruel child, and Rosinante, the sweet, kind and lovable humble kid, with his clumsy limps and breathy voice, his Father's son in every aspect. But Doflamingo was a beast and Rosinante had to stop him, like he stopped him everytime he marked the slaves, burning his superiority into their bones, or made the Sea Kings hunt those poor mermaids. Yeah, he had to stop Doflamingo's madness at any cost. But would he kill him? No! They were brothers after all.

He lingered there for a few moments, looking at his brother's feathery pink back. When he ducked behind the wall, Doflamingo stood up, harsh characteristics even harsher, irritated by sorrowful tears. He had been crying. He knew Rosinante was there, his Haki was just too strong. His eyes behind his shades, the only thing human on him, scanned the idyllic horizon for a second, waiting to see anything at all, preferably his brother. When he was reassured that he was just hallucinating, Doflamingo sat down again and Rosinante resumed running.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

He saw Law sitting with his back against the wall from a distance. Rosinante smiled broadly, forgetting his fear and lost energy. He ran towards the sick child, thanking every available deity for keeping Law alive. And here he thought he was too late.

"Law! I have the fruit! You're gonna be saved! You're gonna live!"

Law remained looking at him with glazed eyes, head cocked to one side. He smiled weakly, a final stream of blood coming out of his numb mouth.

"Too late, Cora-san."


End file.
